noreplyfandomcom-20200223-history
Left 4 Dead 2
Hatventures in Left 4 Dead 2 is a Let's Play by the members of Hat Films Alex Smith, Chris Trott and Ross Hornby of the popular zombie apocalypse game created by Valve Software. The opening Hatventures intro depicts Smiff wearing a Left 4 Dead 2 t-shirt, Ross holding a chainsaw and Trott with a gnome head referring to the in game Easter Egg "Gnome Chompski". Format This Let's Play is filmed from the perspective of Alsmiffy (Alex Smith) and is entirely one perspective filming. The episode is a straight take of a single level of a selected campaign including any and all mishaps and restarts that continue along the way. Episodes Episode 1 - "Cold Stream #1: Rochelle's Boys The episode begins with the trio in the recently released extra campaign Cold Stream. Ross plays as Nick, Trott as Coach and Smiff as Ellis leaving Rochelle, the fourth playable character, as an computer controlled bot. After getting through brief issues with their key bindings the trio set off into the zombie wasteland. Trott discovers an axe which he is surprisingly effective with and Smith learns that handling containers of zombie puke is a lot more dangerous than he thought when he accidentally attracted a zombie horde to their location. The episode ends with all four survivors making it to the safe house. Episode 2 - "Cold Stream #2: I think it's infected" The trio starts in the safe house of the second level of the campaign with reloaded weapons, med kits and katanas galore. They work their way through the stream coming up to a tank which they mistake for a Charger throwing rocks. After the tank is taken care of Ross finds the mother of all melee weapons: the chainsaw and wreaks havoc on the infected while Smiff provides education about a defibrillator unit he found along the way. Disaster strikes at the end of the episode as all the survivors fall to the infected with Ross making a noble attempt to save Smiff with his defib unit. Episode 3 - "Cold Stream #3: Soggy Feet" After a disastrous end to the last video, the trio once again find themselves in the safe house at the beginning of the second level. As they venture back out into the fray, it doesn't take long for both Trott and Ross to fall victim to Special zombies as Smiff looks on, seemingly unaware of his teammates' plight. Trott has a particularly bad run of luck, recovering from his first ordeal only to be pummelled by a Charger, along with the lovely 'Trochelle'. After Ross is knocked out by a rogue Jockey, Smiff stumbles back only to awaken the Witch, before getting crushed by a Charger. The trio are forced to restart yet again, and things are not looking good for our motley crew. They're barely out of the door and Trott is down once again. They begin to blame their ineptitude on a possible change in the difficulty level, which Smiff shoots down with a biting retort of "I think you guys are just weak." He then goes on to revisit his overzealous molotov cocktail usage, almost completely wiping out the entire group. Despite a miraculous rebirth for Ross, the trio once more fail to complete the level. Episode 4 - "Cold Stream #4: The Stench of Success" The video opens with Smiff hacking some zombies to death with a chainsaw and immediately descends into chaos as he throws a bottle of Boomer bile and swiftly walks right into it. The trio make their way through the sewers, making dreadful puns and complaining about the noisy water. Rochelle falls to the zombies and the Sirs abandon her to seek refuge in a Safe Room. They load up with weapons and med kits and head back out and proceed with relative ease, even stopping for a casual 'barrel race'. As they make their way across the bridge, Smiff gets his hands on a grenade launcher which quickly becomes his go to weapon. With much singing and general jollity, they reach the next Safe Room and get stuck into the next round. They travel down the stream, with Ross seeming to attract the attention of every Special zombie they happen upon. Smiff gets a little too trigger happy with the grenade launcher, causing significant damage to himself and his teammates. As they near the helicopter at the end of the level, Ross is inches from death and a horde of zombies stands between the group and success. After a valiant struggle, Smiff reaches the helicopter, leaving his friends to become zombie food and bringing the series to a fitting close. Quotes *"SLICE AND DICE B*TCHES!" - alsmiffy, Episode 2 *"Rochelle you crazy b*tch!" - alsmiffy, Episode 3 *"It's alright, it only exploded all over Rochelle. She loves that kinda sh*t." Trottimus, Episode 4 *"Party on the stairs, amirite?" - Trottimus, Episode 4 *"Oh, your head - it's everywhere!" - djh3max, Episode 4 *Assorted girly screams - djh3max, All episodes Category:Series